


Special Project

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Divergence, Crack Ending, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Free Use, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Gen, Surprise Ending, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, dubcon, vague timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: Hyouga decides to teach Homura something new and uses Gen as a guinea pig in order to do so.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Hyouga, Hyouga/Momiji Homura, Hyouga/Momiji Homura/Asagiri Gen, Momiji Homura/Asagiri Gen
Kudos: 25





	Special Project

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in an A/U where Gen is the Empire of Might's plaything so basically he gets passed around by most of the empire like a hot potato so if Gen being used like a toy is your thing, carry on. I don't often write about Gen, so hopefully I didn't make him too out of character, this was just an idea that had been bouncing around my head for a while.

It wasn't every day that the denizens of the Empire of Might had a lot of free time-building a Stone Age society from scratch was quite the ordeal, after all, and Tsukasa was a hard-ass who made everyone and their mother (except for the blonde reporter who seemed to be permanently fixed to his side like a Christmas ornament on a Christmas tree,) work their asses off and then work whatever was left after their asses fell off just to be sure. Gen was no exception, as Tsukasa used him for spying on the Kingdom of Science and so help him if he fucked up, because then he'd be in for a whole world of hurt. 

As much of a slave-driver as Tsukasa was, however, most of the rest of the Empire of Might (or the men, at least, minus Ukyo, who was too gentle of a soul to get involved in such things,) found a much different use for Gen. Part of him wondered how his life had ended up so wrong, he thought when Hyouga tossed him on the bed, while another side of him secretly reveled in all the personal attention he got. Was it wrong? Probably. Was it dangerous? Most definitely. Did that mean Gen regretted his decision to let Hyouga pass him around to most of his flunkies like a joint? Gen looked into his soul, examined what was there, and reached a conclusion that, had he been a different person, might have caught him by surprise. Might have. 

Unlike most of the rest of the times when Hyouga decided to make use of Gen's "talents," however, this time Homura-at least that's what Gen thought her name was-was also there, though she seemed to find him as interesting as watching paint dry. She was cute enough, but her eyes were even more dead than Hyouga's, which was almost an accomplishment in some weird, fucked up way. Gen wondered what it meant and soon decided he didn't want to know. 

"Well, looks like we meet again. How have things been for you lately?" Hyouga spoke with all the charm and enthusiasm of a robot, although beneath his somewhat too stoic exterior Gen could see the light in his eyes signaled he did, in fact, find Gen interesting. 

"There's not much to say honestly, Hyouga-kun." Gen was a little sweaty, maybe but not much more nervous than usual. Sure, Hyouga could kill him and use his bones to pick his teeth after dinner, but Gen never honestly believed he would do such a thing. "It's been pretty much the same as always-you know how it is, same old, same old." 

Gen didn't bother asking how Hyouga was doing-he already knew the answer to that when Hyouga rather strongly encouraged him to come back to his tent with him. Homura hadn't been with him at the time, but Gen saw her as soon as Hyouga opened the flap to his tent, the pink-haired girl barely looking up at him when Gen made his way inside. 

"It can get pretty boring here sometimes." Hyouga acknowledged, the predatory look in his eyes as obvious as the difference in size between them-Hyouga was a good several inches taller than Gen and a good deal more muscular than he was as well, though still rather lean compared to Tsukasa. "But of course, that's why I invited you here, as you know." 

Gen knew Hyouga was Tsukasa's right hand man, and Homura was in turn Hyouga's right hand woman, so the two of them often had even less free time than anyone else, and it was still early in the evening, so Gen wondered just what Hyouga had in store for him. 

"And what does Tsukasa say about all of this? I daresay you're an even busier man than I am, which is saying something considering how I've had to run back and forth between here and the Kingdom of Science so often these days." 

"Who cares what he says? He can mind his own business, that's what he can do." Gen was an excellent spy and soon learned everyone's secrets, but in all his time in the Empire of Might, he had never seen Tsukasa spend any private time with anyone-even though the blonde reporter followed him around like a lost puppy and Tsukasa never complained about it, Gen had never seen him make a move on her, or anyone else for that matter. He supposed Tsukasa was just too antisocial to bother with sex-it would certainly make sense, given the way the strongest high school primate seemed almost as uninterested in sex as Senku, which was really saying something. "He's not here right now so don't worry about him." 

Gen glanced over at Homura, who showed no sign that anything about him caught her interest in the slightest. Still, he wondered why she was there-or at least he began to before Hyouga helpfully offered some details. 

"You're probably wondering why Homura is here." Hyouga began. "As you know, she's my right-hand woman-she's very useful, don't misunderstand me, but I thought it was time to teach her something new." 

Gen squeaked a little when Hyouga sat down and began taking his shoes off. "It's regrettable that this tent isn't bigger but this will have to do." Hyouga said as Homura sat down on the opposite side of the bed as him, leaving Gen in the middle. "I'd suggest you take your clothes off unless you'd rather have me do it for you." Gen, finding himself at a mental crossroads with no map to guide him, took the path of least resistance, taking off his robe and pants and the layers underneath them, placing them by the bed and not a moment too soon, as Hyouga pushed him back down on the bed when he was done. 

"Surely you remember what we've discussed with each other lately, Homura." Hyouga, turning his gaze to his quiet companion, informed her. "As talented as you are, I think it would benefit both of us if I decided to show you something new." Homura's gaze was fixed on Hyouga, clinging on to every word he said as he continued. "And of course, the best way to learn is by example, and the best example is a demonstration." 

The wheels in her head clicked into gear instantly-Homura was always such a quick study, something that added greatly to Hyouga's fondness for her. No matter what kind of mood he was in or what he was craving, Homura always found a way to accommodate him, whether that involved her participating in his personal activities or not. Homura had no complaints-this was Hyouga she was talking about, after all, and despite the icy demeanor he showed on the surface, he had always taught her the most interesting things, especially about herself, and every time he offered to show her something new was far better than any present she could ever dream of getting. 

"A demonstration? Should be interesting." It was the first time Gen had heard Homura say anything in several days-she was even quieter than Hyouga, which seemed almost impossible, or would have if Gen hadn't been a part of the Empire of Might for as long as he had. Tsukasa was not a man of many talents, but besides fighting and killing people, the other main thing Tsukasa was good as was reviving the weirdest people in Japan. It was almost impressive, really, Gen thought, his brain suddenly refusing to cooperate when he felt Hyouga pinch one of his nipples. 

"That easy? I guess nobody's been paying attention to you lately, but don't worry, my friend and I will more than take care of that for you, Gen." Hyouga's voice was never very enthusiastic at the best of times, but even with the aloof, detached tone of his voice, Gen could tell by the light in Hyouga's eyes what his true feelings were. "He's easy to get a reaction out of, so it shouldn't be too much trouble to figure out how to get him all riled up." Hyouga remarked to Homura while he continued toying with one of Gen's nipples, pinching a little harder than necessary, just the way Gen liked it. 

The look on Homura's face remained a mystery to Gen, who was far too caught up in Hyouga's careful handling of him, the taller man shoving a few fingers in his mouth and Gen sucking on them almost immediately, realizing that he was half hard already without having to look down at himself. His head might as well have been swimming in the ocean for how hazy and disoriented he felt-his body letting him know in no uncertain terms what he wanted and how much. Hyouga wasn't what anyone would call a pleasant person, but he knew how to press all of Gen's buttons as easily as if he were playing a game. Gen heard himself gasp when Hyouga pulled his fingers out of his mouth and pressed two of them inside his ass, sliding in slowly, teasing him with the slightest motions all while he wore the same neutral expression on his face as ever. 

"Sure seems that way." Homura commented, glancing at Gen with a distant look on her face before looking back up at Hyouga. "Is there anything you want me to do right now?" 

"Just stay there and keep on paying attention-" Hyouga commented, adding another finger and smirking at the look on Gen's face when he did so. "Consider this an observational lesson of sorts." 

Homura stretched a little, leaning on her side as she relaxed on the bed, her eyes wandering between Gen and Hyouga as she watched Hyouga tease Gen almost to the point of tears-Gen seemed like the type to cry easily, she thought, although she didn't know him well. She knew from experience that Hyouga could make almost anyone cry if he wanted to-it was one of his many talents that he used to his full advantage, willing and able to get people under his thumb whenever the situation called for it or just when he felt like it. Hyouga was by far the most impressive man Homura had ever met-nobody could outclass him in knowledge or skill or ability. Though Tsukasa had an advantage over Hyouga in brute strength, Hyouga was by far more cunning and cautious and that was what really mattered, after all.

____

One moment, Gen was performing a magic trick at a show, the crowd watching him applauding him: the next, he was naked and he felt someone pour something cold over him and there he was, 3,700 years in the future a huge, terrifying man-the strongest high school primate, some called him, though Gen figured (correctly, as it turned out,) that he was, in fact the strongest man in the entire world, looking down on him with a disappointed expression on his face. To say things only got weirder from there was the understatement of the century, as a few weeks later, Gen found himself lying on a poor excuse for a bed with Hyouga's hands all over him while Homura looked on with a vaguely detached expression on her face. Tsukasa, who had explained to Gen in a flat, monotone voice that he had revived him for his mentalist abilities, was a man who valued strength above all else, and thus found himself with no additional use for Gen. That was perhaps where it all went sideways, Gen thought, the stubborn, overly sentimental man who had revived him despaired of Gen's lack of strength and lack of enthusiasm for his ambitious goal of making a different, better world and also just so happened to overlook anything his subordinates did to Gen when he didn't need him. It was just a happy coincidence that what most of the rest of Tsukasa's subordinates did to Gen happened to loosely overlap with a certain guilty pleasure of Gen's. 

"Isn't the expression on his face amusing?" Hyouga asked Homura even as he was drilling into Gen, grasping the smaller man's waist with a terrifying amount of strength. Gen would count himself lucky if he could walk tomorrow, he thought through tears. 

"Mm." Homura nodded in a noncommittal way, mostly concentrating on Hyouga's movements as her eyes scanned his impressive body. 

Gen realized that there was no place for him in a world run by Tsukasa, that much was certain-everyone, from the largest, meanest, ugliest looking thugs and fighters to the tiny, perky reporter with a figure that would put Marilyn Monroe to shame and everyone in between-everyone Tsukasa had revived was, without a doubt, a certified freak, Gen despaired even as Hyouga used him as his own personal fleshlight, the same bored, almost blank expression on his face even as he was thrusting balls-deep inside him and Homura switched back and forth between devouring Hyouga's body with her eyes and finding amusement in the wild, frantic looking expression on Gen's face. 

They're all freaks- all of them, every last one, Gen thought as Hyouga was busy splitting him in two, though he didn't care to deny how good it felt-Hyouga was good at what he did, there was no denying that, and Gen respected it even if he was terrified of him. Still, Gen knew how to manipulate people-by letting them use his body, he got out of all the grunt work and never had to so much as lift a finger to procure food, shelter, or do anything of any great importance besides spying on people for Tsukasa, who, half the time couldn't even be bothered to pretend to care about what he had to think. Sure, it was a little scary sometimes, but by letting the rest of the Empire of Might use him as their own personal cock warmer, Gen got what he wanted-as cushy of a life as anyone could have in Tsukasa's shitty empire until he could find a way out and what's more, he got it without having to actually do anything-all the brainless meatheads tossed him around like a ragdoll-it was less work than even jacking off and if sometimes he let himself zone out to plan a way to betray Tsukasa and bring an end to his twisted empire, well, with some creative mental re-framing, he could see that as a bonus. 

When a sudden light flashed behind his eyes and Gen could clearly see the surroundings of the tent he was in again, he felt Hyouga smack his ass hard one last time before pulling out, Gen realizing just as he returned to reality that his ass hurt in more ways than one and he had evidently come pretty hard, given what was now on the sheets. 

"There's an old saying that experience is the best teacher." Hyouga told Homura a few minutes later, Gen still lying in a sweaty, disheveled mess-Hyouga was known for many things but almost none quite so much as his uniquely impressive stamina; Homura giving him a knowing nod. The next words that left Hyouga's mouth still managed to surprise Gen-honestly, though, why am I still surprised by anything here-Gen thought when Hyouga turned back to him and started speaking to him. 

"Oh, you thought that was it? I told you, there's a reason I didn't take you back here alone, surely you remember that." 

Gen glanced up in surprise when he saw Homura wearing a strap-on. Where the hell did they even get something like that? He was too tired to ponder such a bizarre turn of events, much less consider just how improbable it was for either of them to have such a thing given their circumstances and he barely moved when he heard Hyouga mutter something to Homura, a series of commands, most likely, and Homura gazed at the exhausted man lying below her, a curious look in her eyes. Gen wasn't sure if he was awake enough to form an opinion about it-he supposed she had a cute face, though, now that he thought of it, even if her eyes were kind of dead. 

"Now, Homura, I'm sure you know what to do-I know you remember how I did it, after all. Start off slow, though, our little toy's a bit fragile, as you're aware." 

Gen considered saying something, only to realize that he had, in fact, nothing to say. What the hell could he even possibly say, he thought-compared to being used as a sex toy for half of Tsukasa's empire, what was being used as a living, breathing instruction manual, really? Despite only being 19, when Homura-who was surprisingly strong for her size-pushed him down just like Hyouga had earlier, pushed the strap-on against his ass, slowly easing it inside, Gen figured he had truly seen and felt it all, and thus had no reason to bother worrying about what would happen outside of how fast he would come. If he could take Hyouga, after all, a strap-on wielded by a woman under 5 feet tall would be no problem, he reasoned. 

"Hey, hold still." Homura told Gen, the look on her face suggesting she was rather curious despite her frustration. "You wiggle around too much." 

"Now, now, don't be afraid to hold him down harder than that-just don't squeeze too hard-there you go." Hyouga's voice was far too calm and composed for someone who had just fucked Gen for 20 minutes straight and was now instructing Homura on how to do it to him all over again, his cold blue eyes scanning Gen for any signs of arousal, huffing in amusement when he saw the look on Gen's face when Homura had pushed it in all the way. 

"Hey, I'm not nearly as strong as you, I'm trying my best." Homura pouted, "There's only so much you can do when you're my size." 

Hyouga chuckled softly to himself as Homura finally worked up the courage to start moving-the look on Gen's face was a riot, not that Hyouga ever actually laughed, but if he did, he might have laughed then. Gen was a very useful toy, and a very entertaining one at that. 

Homura was as new to this as Gen was, having no prior experience being on the giving end of penetrative sex before, but something about the way Gen moaned and whimpered under her was rather thrilling, to say the least. She couldn't say what, exactly, but there was a certain quality to his voice that she discovered motivated her to continue, finding it fun to challenge herself to see what kinds of little noises she could get Gen to make. She was too short to give him a reach-around, but Hyouga assured her it was alright-"It's not like he ever uses it anyways." he told her, chuckling softly as Gen cried out louder. Gen wasn't a very loud person, so all the desperate wordless noises he made during sex were just that much more amusing. 

Sweating and panting, Gen scrambled to hold onto something, anything-a pillow near his head seemed to be the best choice-whining in a pitiful little voice as Homura fucked him harder-to be honest, he was surprised she had it in her, but then, he supposed there was a reason she was part of the fighting team after all-Gen almost squeaked when he felt Hyouga's hands on his waist again-"Pull him towards you when you fuck him-there, like that." Hyouga instructed Homura as Gen felt her yank him towards her, pushing her strap-on deeper inside him, Gen crying out again as Homura soon got the hang of it, using the considerable strength in her small body to grab him in a surprisingly firm grip, rocking her hips back and forth at a pace and speed Hyouga suggested-though Hyouga had stretched him out pretty good before, Gen was surprised at how big it felt regardless, his wordless cries and moans drowning out the thoughts in his mind as Homura picked up the pace at Hyouga's instruction, Hyouga explaining to her with the greatest amount of detail possible how to take Gen apart-Homura was a quick learner, evidently, Gen figured out, the smaller woman on top of him handling him as if he were half her size while Hyouga observed her with a certain sense of pride at her ability to reduce Gen to a desperate whimpering mess. 

"See, now there you go, don't be afraid to fuck him harder-he's practically about to unravel-" Hyouga instructed Homura in a cool voice, stroking her hair with his hand as he whispered into her ear-"I know you won't disappoint me-nobody learns as well as you do, of course." 

For half a heartbeat, Gen lost his voice, unable to form the slightest sound as Homura took him apart, fucking him into a hazy, drooling mess, her heart pounding in her ears as Hyouga praised her, his smooth voice in her ear making her shiver in the most delightful way, her face turning almost as pink as her hair. It was almost impossible to remember anything, Gen feeling his consciousness threaten to fade with each thrust on Homura's part threatening to cause him to lose his grip on reality-whatever the hell that was these days. Gen didn't remember if it mattered anymore, his vision fading in and out as he got closer and closer.

"Like I told you, it's pretty easy once you get the hang of it." Hyouga congratulated Homura when, after Gen came hard, Homura pulled out of him and he passed out on the bed, his damp, sweaty hair clinging to his forehead as he slumped over. "I knew you'd be a quick study as always, of course." 

"Does he always do that?" Homura asked when she noticed Gen lying unconscious. 

"Only most of the time-he's a bit delicate, as you know, but he has his uses." Hyouga assured her as he start putting on his clothes. 

"If you say so." If Homura happened to feel quite flustered, she made no mention of it. 

A few hours later, when Gen woke up, covered in sweat and part of a thin sheet, he would weigh the advantages and disadvantages of heading back to the Kingdom of Science to see if he could convince Senku to give him a few extra bottles of cola and bring them back-he had betrayed and manipulated people for far less, after all. If he just so happened to convince some people to leave Tsukasa's primitive anarchist dystopia for the wonders of a civilization that could make cola, well, no harm in trying, right? Until the sun rose again the next morning, he would remain in Hyouga's tent, oblivious to the world around him and the hordes of angry Kingdom of Science citizens marching over to the Empire of Might to deliver a fresh, all-natural shipment of ass kicking. 

**Author's Note:**

> You were expecting a serious ending, but it was I, Dio.


End file.
